irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS=scenes to next week
This was on the end of SIX HOURS TO LIVE...sometimes... THE UNSUSPECTED What's unsuspected and unexpected is to finally have one of the scenes to next week---tagged onto the back of DEADLY PAWN is this: "This is Gary Conway, stay tuned for exciting scenes from next week's show..." "This is Gary Conway, here are some exciting scenes from next week's show..." MUSIC USED IS 30 SECONDS OF THE MUSIC USED IN THE CRASH AS THE PROFESSOR GIANT GRABS HIS BUTTERFLY NET AND STEVE, VAL, DAN, AND MARK DASH ACROSS HIS FIELD OF VISION FAR BELOW THE TABLE TOP AND THIS LEADS INTO A COMMERCIAL AD. THE MUSIC IS ALSO USED WHEN STEVE IS GRABBED BY ZARKEN AT THE END OF ACT THREE AS BOULGAR INSTRUCTS JUST OUTSIDE THE SECURITY BUILDING AND THIS TOO, LEADS INTO A COMMERICAL AD. WHILE THIS WASN'T USED EACH AND EVERY TIME, I BELIEVE IT WAS THE MAIN MUSIC USED FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE SCENES TO NEXT WEEK. 1---Fitzhugh, alone in the forest, walking during the day, a radio in his hand. Steve comes from behind some bushes and grabs him, putting his hand over his mouth. Fitzhugh wide eyed, is pulled back by him. 2---Forest: Steve grabs Barry, twists his arm behind the boy's back, and turns him away from him, "What're you up to?" 3---Forest: Steve pulls some kind of cord or vine. A giant knife falls just short of Mark, who is walking. He falls and remains down. 4---Betty, on her knees, extreme close-up--Betty screams loudly. 5---Valerie, a gag just off her mouth, now around her neck, extreme close up, behind her is the wall of an air duct, "Where's Betty? What've you done with her?" Steve, extreme close up, grabs her and tugs hard; Barry, extreme, close up as he squints and struggles at his ropes. 6---Long shot: giant wall with a mouse hole in it: Steve swings his razor-matchstick hatchet down---Barry is underneath him; Steve is swinging at a jacket thrown by Dan----who is not seen---and Dan is on the other side of the hole--we don't know this and it looks like Steve is hatcheting at Barry, who is bound hand and foot, gagged at the mouth. The hatchet hits the floor near Barry, who jumps back. 7---Medium shot to zoom in on close up: Steve pushes Fitzhugh, who is wide eyed in fear, against the wall of a heating vent, "Nobody fools me!" 8---LONG SHOT: Steve, Mark near giant phone; Barry is ontop and behind giant black phone---Steve lunges at Mark with the hatchet weapon. 9---CONTINUATION OF NUMBER 8---Medium shot: Steve's lunge misses Mark and hits the phone dial, Mark grabs the stick handle of the hatchet device; Barry watches from the phone as they struggle. 10---MEDIUM SHOT---Dan races out of the heating vent doors, "Steve!" He runs left and off camera. 11---CLOSE UP-Steve pulls a knife (an animal's claw) out quickly. 12---LONG SHOT-Dan, rushing at Steve from the vent in NUMBER 10, stops short in front of Steve's knife, Steve lunging at him. FADE OUT NOTE: I also recall scenes for next week to THE LOST ONES (showing Nick pushing Val, the big fight when Joey gets knocked into the cage, the trapper watching Steve and Nick fight, Nick threatening the men about the girls, Dolph attacking the girls, Steve and or Nick in the giant's hand), GRAVEYARD OF FOOLS, WILD JOURNEY, HOME SWEET HOME (such as one quote about landing on Earth!), THE MARIONETTES, RETURN OF INIDU (of course, they showed the ghost and the snake and Enog menacing Val in his fist), A SMALL WAR, CHAMBER OF FEAR (with what looked like Fitzhugh falling off a table top), GHOST TOWN (with the girl towering over a city with what made me think the giants were landing on Earth), GIANTS AND ALL THAT JAZZ, NIGHTMARE, COMEBACK, DEADLY PAWN, THE CLONES (with a shot not in the finished episode of two Valeries holding onto and staring at one another in the windtunnel sequence), THE BOUNTY HUNTER, THE CRASH, and maybe a handful of others, maybe. I sure wish we could find these. They were quite interesting. PANIC, PAY THE PIPER, and DOOMSDAY seem to come to mind too but the memory is hazy as is those of THE MECHANICAL MAN.